Canterlot's Guests
by JKinsley
Summary: On a trip to visit Twilight's parents in Canterlot, Twilight and Rarity find themselves in an unusual situation. Can they straighten everything out before they have to return to Ponyville?
1. Part One

_Disclaimer: This work contains light shipping between two female characters. If you are at all uncomfortable with shipping or lesbian relationships, stop reading._

Three knocks on the door. That meant that Derpy Hooves had a package for the library. Was it the book Twilight Sparkle ordered for the library, _The Great Encyclopaedia of Flightless Birds_? The new comic collection for Spike, _Trot Pilgrim vs. Equestria_? Or was it her new set of beakers to replace the ones that shattered after another one of Pinkie Pie's pranks?

Twilight opened the front door to see Derpy standing over a brown package and a letter. The wall-eyed pegasus just smiled at Twilight, holding out a clipboard and pencil.

"Thanks, Derpy. Timely as always," Twilight said, levitating the pencil to sign her name. Again, Derpy just smiled and took off to her next stop, full saddlebag swaying as she flew.

Twilight looked over the package. It was addressed to Spike, so her beakers and book must have been coming later. The letter, however, was simply addressed to her. The sender must not have known she was staying in the library. Twilight walked up to her room and dropped the package of comics off in Spike's basket. She gasped as she opened the letter at her writing desk.

_Dear Twilight,_

_It's been so long since we've seen you last. Princess Celestia tells us that you have been studying very hard in Ponyville. We're glad to hear that you have been making friends and going on wonderful adventures all around Equestria. We wish we could visit you in Ponyville, but unfortunately, your father's work simply won't allow more a day or two of leave. We're sure that your work puts you in a similar place, so we understand that you haven't made a visit to Canterlot recently. We were surprised that you didn't come home for Winter Solstice; it was always your favorite holiday night, because the stars would be out so early. Do you remember your first Winter Solstice? You were so fascinated by the stars that you swore you'd study them as much you would magic. Your father and I just want to say that we miss you dearly, and hope that you can find time to pay us a visit soon. We are sure that your friends and the Princess would understand if you took a break from studying._

_With Love, Your Parents,_

_Star and Crescent Sparkle_

Twilight shed a tear and wiped it away quickly with her forehoof. She levitated parchment and a quill and began writing.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am so sorry for not thinking to visit sooner. My work here in Ponyville has kept me busier than I could have imagined. Don't think for a minute that I forgot about you; I've just had some crazy adventures that I can't wait to tell you all about. And you're right, I'm sure no one would mind if I took a break. I need to make some arrangements here so that I can actually pay you a visit, but I expect that I'll be in Canterlot within the week. I would say that I can be there on Friday, arriving late Friday afternoon or early Friday night. Perhaps I can join you for Saturday brunch, like we used to? Since I plan on staying at a hotel, I'll be sure to send word when I arrive. I hope to see you soon.

With Love,

Twilight Sparkle

"Spike, I'm heading to the post office, I'll be back in a few minutes," said Twilight, sealing the letter and addressing it to her parents.

"Okay. I'll just stay here and enjoy my new comics," came the reply.

Twilight sighed and threw her saddlebags on. After she put the letter in the right bag, she headed downstairs to the main floor. She glanced around and saw nothing out of place. _Good. I won't leave the library in a complete mess, _she thought. One last look behind her, and Twilight was out the door.

_How could I have missed Winter Solstice with my parents? How I could I not have at least written to them, saying I was staying in Ponyville with my friends? _Twilight thought, walking towards the post office. _I can't believe I would be so forgetful! They must be so disappointed. No, no they wouldn't. They love me; they just miss me. They're sad that I haven't been around as much because I'm in Ponyville, not at the Castle in Canterlot._

Twilight let out another heavy sigh. She arrived at the post office and took a look around. A few wooden counters were set up to serve customers, but there was no line that morning. Only one employee, a burly brown stallion, stood behind the counter, dividing letters into piles by destination. She spotted the sign behind him with postage rates and rummaged in her bags for the necessary bits. She then walked up and laid out a couple of bits for the express postage to Canterlot.

"This will get to Canterlot today, right?" asked Twilight.

"Yep, sure will. It's just past noon, so we'll have it delivered for Canterlot's nightly rounds," replied the stallion.

"Thank you very much," Twilight said. As she left, the stallion tossed her letter in to the Canterlot Express box.

_I probably should get my parents a gift. Something nice, something that will remind them that I'm branching out and making a difference. That way, even when I'm not there with them, they'll have a part of me. A part of me... of course! The picture of me with all of my friends! I would just need a proper frame for it, and I know just the place!_

Three knocks on the door. Rarity let out a light sigh and set down her needles, shrugging off her measuring tape and setting it aside, along with her pincushion. Satisfied that her materials were not going anywhere, Rarity trotted to her front door and opened it to see the grey-coated mail pegasus hovering over a small package. Rarity picked it up with her magic and inspected it, before giving a weak smile.

_Well, at least I have that last bit of cerulean thread I need to finish my latest line!_ she thought, before setting the package inside her door and taking the clipboard and pencil offered by Derpy.

"Derpy, darling, do you know when that box of tea will be arriving?" Rarity asked of the mailmare hovering outside her door as she signed her name and handed the clipboard back.

Derpy stashed the clipboard and pencil back in her saddlebags. "The Manehattan flight isn't scheduled until late tonight. So, maybe tomorrow?" she offered, her hoof on her chin. "I'll double check to make sure it didn't get delivered on hoof with the rest of the freight packages that came in today. I'd be surprised if it did, but I'll look anyway."

"You are most kind, Derpy. I have some letters here going out to the various fashion publications, to let them know I have a new collection I'll be finishing soon. And for all you do, have a muffin on me," said Rarity, passing Derpy a bundle of letters and a few bits.

"Muffins!" Derpy chirped happily, stashing the letters and bits in her bag, before flying off to continue her rounds.

A bell rang when Twilight entered Framer Maple's, Ponyville's only framing shop. She poked through the various aisles, the mostly even lighting being punctuated by pot lights over special displays. Twilight paused to admire a few of the darker stained frames. When she went back to exploring the shop, she saw no pony behind the register.

"Hello?" called Twilight, hoping to catch the attention of owner, wherever he was.

A red-maned, green-coated mare care out from the back room and stood behind the register. Her cutie mark was half a picture frame, done in light brown maple.

"Ah, hello to you, too, Miss Sparkle. I'm Maple Gilding. What can I do for you?" asked the mare

"I was hoping to commission a frame for a picture, eight inches by five inches."

"Framing material?" Gilding asked, before grabbing a quill and parchment from a drawer.

"Dark walnut, with glass."

Gilding jotted down Twilight's request before setting down the quill. "Very well, Miss Sparkle. It should be ready in a day or so. Come back tomorrow to see if it's finished. I will need a twenty-five bit deposit first, though."

"Of course, here you go, Ms. Gilding."

Rarity stood proud and beaming, surveying her finished collection. It had taken a day to finish once she had the thread, but it was well worth the wait. Each piece was a work of art, carefully coordinated with each other and the collection itself. She gave a little nod of approval and set down her glasses.

"Well, Opal, here they are. My new collection, just in time: blues, violets, lavenders, pink and white accents. They're perfect!"

Opalescence just purred, lying on top of a pile of scrap fabric that Rarity had not yet cleaned up.

"Of course, how could I forget the accessories? These don't look as good as the real thing of course, considering that it's a priceless artifact, but I'm sure ponies will see the resemblance."

Opal meowed and hopped off of her makeshift bed and brushed up against Rarity's legs before heading downstairs to her food dish.

"You're absolutely right, darling; Hoity Toity should see these designs as soon as possible. No, the whole of Equestria should see these designs! But that one lavender pony in particular... I want her to see these. I want to hear that adorable giggle, to see that heart-melting smile. But most of all, I want her in my forelegs, blissful and happy."

Rarity leaned against her desk, her grin replaced with a more subtle smile as she stared off into the distance, the morning sun shining clearly through the windows. Her mind wandered into a daydream, the peaceful thoughts reflected by the gentle chirping of birds. She was shaken out of her little fantasy by three knocks at her door.

Twilight spent the morning rearranging the I section, as she had somehow mixed up all of the Introduction books with their named subjects. _Why would I shelve _Introduction to Abstract Expressionism _under A? _she asked herself. _That doesn't make any sense. No wonder I can never find anything in here. But now that's done. What's next on my checklist? I reshelved the books, ordered the picture frame, cleaned my saddlebag, and asked Derpy to hold the mail until I get back. Get back... Ah! I know what I forgot!_

"Spike! Owloysius! Come here please!" Twilight shouted up to her study from the main floor of the library. "I have something I need to tell you two."

"Yes?" Spike said, peeking out from the door above the staircase.

"Down here, please, Spike," said Twilight, "And you too, Owloysius!"

"Hoo," hooted Owloysius, gliding down to the desk next to Twilight.

"I'm leaving to go visit my parents in Canterlot tomorrow. I need both of you to take care of things around the library while I'm gone. I don't expect anybody to come in to check anything out, and the only book out right now is some romance novel Fluttershy wanted. And it's not due until after I expect to be back, so no worries there. Nevertheless, I still want the library to maintain its normal hours, so make sure everything is good to go, okay?" said Twilight. "There's a checklist in the kitchen of everything that needs to be done every day, and it's important that everything does get done. And I expect both of you to be on your best behavior, alright? I won't be gone long, and I'm never more than a letter away."

"You got it, Twi. You can count on your number one assistant!" Spike said, emphasizing his status by sticking his tongue out at Owloysius.

"Hoo."

"Good. I'll go pack," said Twilight, smiling at her two friends.

A gentle knocking at the front door caused Twilight to turn around.

"Just a moment!" said Twilight, trotting up to the front door. When she opened the door, she smiled at the sight of her violet-maned friend. "Rarity! It's so nice to see you. What brings you by? Would you like to come in?"

"Good to see you too, dear. And no, thanks. I was hoping you could join me for tea this afternoon?" said Rarity, staying just outside of the door.

"Sure. Are we going out or just over to your boutique?" asked Twilight.

"At the boutique, darling. I have a new tea that just arrived from Manehattan, and I was hoping to get your opinion on it."

"Alright. I won't be able to stay too long, because I still need to pack. Let me just let Spike know I'm heading out and I'll walk back with you." Twilight turned around to see Spike peeking from around the corner. He jumped in surprise and tried to hide himself, but Twilight just smiled and trotted around the corner. "I guess you heard all of that, right?"

Spike just nodded, staring at the ground.

"Well, I'll be back soon. Just behave." Twilight gave Spike a reassuring nuzzle before heading out the door.

Rarity led Twilight in to the back half of her boutique, to her kitchen and dining area. She motioned for Twilight to sit at the round table in the corner of the room, and put on a kettle while she fetched the box of tea from a lower cupboard.

_Oh, how I love this kitchen,_ Rarity thought. _A nice, relaxing place just to prepare a meal. Or tea with a very dear friend._

Rose-stained oak cupboards and drawers lined the walls of Rarity's kitchen, except for spaces for her stove and icebox. The arctic-blue tiled floor complemented the pastel purple walls, and the curtains and table-setting gave the kitchen a sense of completion.

Rarity smiled and hummed lightly to herself. While her work always gave her joy and a sense of purpose, her kitchen was almost always a source of calm and peace. She turned around when Twilight spoke.

"What kind of tea did you get your hooves on, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Ah, they call them 'black dragon pearls'. They take only the best black tea leaves and roll them into little balls. Pop two or three into a cup and it makes one of the most delicious cups of tea you will ever taste." Rarity flipped her mane back dramatically and put her hoof against her forehead.

"Well, it sounds lovely."

When Rarity turned back around to face the cupboards, she fetched a clear glass teapot and two teacups. She resumed her humming as she set them on the table and fetched a bowl of sugar and a cup of milk. After setting those on the table, she grabbed the whistling kettle and poured into the teapot.

"Twilight, would you be a dear and drop in, say, six of those little dragon pearls?" Rarity asked, pointing to the little box of tea.

Motes of violet light surrounded six balls of tea leaves and they carefully fell into the teapot. Both mares watched the tea steep as the water slowly turned a reddish-brown.

"Oh, wow, they unfurl! I've never seen tea leaves do that!" Twilight gushed, as she continued to stare at the display before her.

"So, I heard you talking with Spike and Owloysius when I knocked. May I ask what that was about?" asked Rarity as she poured tea into Twilight's cup.

"I'm going to visit my parents in Canterlot for a few days, and I need them to look after the library. I couldn't ask any of you to drop what you're doing to library-sit for me, so it's easier to have them take care of things while I'm away," Twilight explained, adding some milk and sugar to her tea.

_Twilight is visiting Canterlot?_ Rarity thought. _Oh, if only I could join her there. I couldn't think of a better place to tell her that I lo... to tell her that I care about her, that I have for a long time. And the glamorous city of Canterlot is the only place for it! She deserves something special, something unforgettable. But I must keep this, how do they say, "close to the vest?"_

"That is very thoughtful of you, Twilight," said Rarity, pouring her own cup of tea. "Though, I do need to visit Canterlot soon."

"Really? What for?" inquired Twilight.

_Think, Rarity! What's a good reason that wouldn't arouse suspicion?_

"Oh, this bolt of fabric. It's impossible to come by outside of Canterlot," Rarity explained, sipping her tea. She lowered her voice, almost whispering as leaned closer to Twilight, "And I didn't want to tell anyone yet, but I finished up my new line a bit early! I was going to show Hoity Toity in a few weeks when I planned to, but having an opportunity like this? I don't think I could pass it up! This tea is quite lovely, no?"

"Yes, it's very good. Thank you for sharing it," replied Twilight. "But couldn't you just have the fabric shipped here to Ponyville?"

"Oh no, darling, this fabric is quite special. It requires… practiced hooves, if you will. I don't know of any courier services that would ship such a small quantity for a reasonable price. I'm afraid the only way for me to get a hold of it is to personally pick it up and escort it back."

"That seems like an awful lot of trouble for some fabric," stated Twilight.

"My dear, have you ever felt spider silk? It is the smoothest fabric known to Ponykind. And far stronger and more durable than just about anything. Why, a dress or a hat made of spider silk might well outlast its owner!" gushed Rarity. _Brilliant thinking, darling. And it's a good thing that spider silk _is_ only available in Canterlot - or wherever it is that they get the stuff._

"Hmm. So what makes it so difficult to transport?"

"As you know, when a spider weaves its web, the silk is incredibly sticky. To process the silk after it's harvested, special machines are used that can handle the silk without contaminating it. They roll it with a special wax paper that keeps the silk from sticking to itself. After a few weeks, the silk will start to harden and can be used like normal fabric, although it requires special shears, needles, and thread to properly handle spider silk's unique properties. But until then, it must be carefully kept to avoid anything getting stuck to it, because it becomes almost impossible to remove without damaging the fabric."

"So you need to supervise its transport yourself or pay someone an insane amount of bits to do it for you?"

"That's spider silk for you. Expensive to make, expensive to ship. But when it's ready, it is incredible how useful it is."

"Do you think you could make a saddlebag out of that spider silk? I hate having to replace mine every year because I wear holes into them."

"I most certainly could, but I'm afraid it would be pricey. But what about a lining for a saddlebag, with a different material for the exterior? That would most certainly be more cost-effective. Canvas, maybe? Or a thick cotton with a water repellent charm?" said Rarity.

"The last bag you made for me was canvas, right?"

Rarity nodded.

"Then let's go with that," said Twilight.

"And if I am going to be in Canterlot, I might as well show Hoity Toity those new designs I have. It's a lovely new line, perfect for fall or late summer evenings. You'll really like, I'm sure."

"I was planning on just taking my balloon, but maybe you'd like to join me? I'm sure the Princess could arrange a pegasus carriage for us."

Rarity smiled widely at the invitation she was waiting for. "You are most kind, Twilight. I would be happy to join you. I will, of course, pay for my lodgings. Will you be staying with your parents, or have you selected a hotel?"

"I do need to send a letter to L'Hotel d'Equestria to prepare a room for us. I intended to stay there to be closer to my parents, but with both of us going, it'll be easier on you, too. It's closer to the Fashion District, yes? Do you have a quill and parchment I could use?"

"Much nearer, yes. And of course, darling. Let me fetch them for you."

Rarity turned and trotted out of her kitchen to her office. _What a wonderful turn of events! _Rarity thought as she rummaged through the drawers in her desk for an ink well. _I'll be able to tell that adorable lavender mare exactly how I feel! This will be spectacular!_

Rummaging around a bit, she found some ink, a quill, and parchment, Rarity returned to the kitchen and dropped the supplies next to Twilight. She quickly wrote down that she would be arriving with a guest, and would require a room with two queen beds, one bathroom, and an oversized closet for a complete rack of clothes.

"I'll send this to the Princess when I'm back at the library," said Twilight, carefully folding the parchment into an envelope and marking it as "URGENT."

"How much are the rooms at L'Hotel d'Equestria, usually?" asked Rarity, pronouncing the hotel name perfectly. _I'm perfectly aware those rooms are pricey. But I don't think Twilight would know._

"Rarity, it's no trouble. I'm just glad you want to accompany me to Canterlot. Because of my dad's work schedule, he might not be available for every day that I'm there. And for all the generosity that you've shown me, allow me to return the favor."

"Thank you very much, Twilight, dear. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some letters of my own. I need to tell Hoity Toity to expect me, and let some of the other fashion elite know that I will be in Canterlot, and that Carousel Boutique will be closed for several days," Rarity said, levitating the dishes from the table into the sink.

"Of course. I need to pick up the frame for my parents and write to Princess Celestia to hopefully arrange that carriage for us," said Twilight, as she left the kitchen and walked out the front door into the bright afternoon.

The bell to Maple Gilding's shop rang as Twilight entered to pick up her picture frame.

"Ah, Miss Sparkle, here to pick up your frame?" asked Maple.

"I am. I'm guessing that it's finished?"

"It is. Dark walnut with picture glass, to fit an eight-by-five. Your total is thirty-five bits, minus the twenty-five bit deposit. So ten bits covers everything."

"Ten bits," said Twilight, levitating the appropriate number of bits out of her purse and on to the counter, where Maple swept them in to the register.

Maple reached under the counter and grabbed a wrapped frame. She carefully unrolled the wool covering the frame and showed it to Twilight.

"It looks wonderful, Ms. Gilding. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss Sparkle. And please, call me Maple."

"I will. Thank you again," said Twilight, levitating the frame out of the shop and back to the library.

After returning to her study and setting the frame down on her nightstand, Twilight summoned Spike to dictate a letter to the Princess.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I will be leaving Ponyville for a few days to visit my parents in Canterlot. I am leaving Spike and Owloysius in charge of the library while I am gone. Rarity will be joining me, and due to her wish to bring along several new dress designs to show off, my balloon will not be able to hold us and our luggage. I was wondering if you could spare a pegasus carriage for us. We will leave from Rarity's Carousel Boutique and we are staying in L'Hotel d'Equestria. As always, your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Got all of that, Spike?"

"Yup. Do you want me to send it now?"

"That would be great. Thank you, Spike."

Spike inhaled before letting out a puff of magical flames that engulfed the letter, the smoke wafting out a nearby window towards Canterlot and Princess Celestia.

"Now, I don't expect to hear a response for a few hours. I'm going to start packing my saddlebags. With any luck, they'll be packed by the time the Princess writes back."

Spike nodded and sauntered out the room to go back to reading his new comics. Twilight turned to her nightstand and opened the top drawer open. She levitated her Element of Magic tiara out of its place and let it down on her bed. She then fetched a scarf from its hook on the wall and carefully wrapped it around her tiara. Twilight did the same for the brooch from her Grand Galloping Gala dress. She set aside her actual dress to put on the rack Rarity would bring. Finally, she brought the carefully wrapped picture frame off of the top of the nightstand and gently tucked it into the bag.

"Let's see," Twilight said to herself, levitating a checklist in front her. "Tiara? Check. Brooch? Check. Scarfs? Check. Gala dress? Check. Picture? Check. Apple juice? Downstairs. _Introduction to the Theory and Methods of Dressmaking_? On the shelf. Hmm."

_I wonder if Rarity would like to take a look at this on the trip. Come to think of it, why does Rarity want to come with me? I know that Rarity always loves to go to Canterlot, but why would she be so insistent on coming with me? Why not just go on her own? I'm sure it would be easier on her schedule._ Twilight sat down to catch her breath as she continued her line of thinking.

_And why has she been so formal with me for the past few weeks? I know that we're friends and we both have fun together, but she seems way more reserved and interested in her work than usual. Maybe she's just excited about her new line._ She let out an exasperated sigh."Better fetch the juice and the book."

Twilight walked down the stairs, her hooves making light clopping noises against the wood of the staircase. She pushed her way into the kitchen and opened the icebox door. After she grabbed a half dozen bottles of Sweet Apple Acres' Apple Juice, Twilight turned to the library and looked for the book.

"I... I... _In the Eyes of Royalty, Introduction to Artistic Expressionism, Introduction to the Theory of Criminality..._ Ah ha! _Dressmaking_!" Twilight pulled the book from the shelf and levitated the juice along with it. As she made her way back up to her room, she heard a belch come from the kitchen.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted. "Princess Celestia sent you a letter!"

"Coming, Spike!"

Twilight set down the juice and the book at the foot of the stairs, careful to keep them apart, lest the condensation from any of the bottles ruin any precious pages.

As she entered the kitchen, Spike had the scroll set on the counter next to the icebox he was rooting around in.

"Do we have any sapphires left?" Spike asked, not bothering to remove his head from the icebox.

"No, you ate them all yesterday, remember? Which reminds me, I should leave some bits for you to buy food, shouldn't I?"

"That would be nice, yeah."

"Well, let me read the letter, and you can go fetch my bit purse."

"You got it!"

Twilight magicked the letter off of the counter and carefully removed the starburst seal of Princess Celestia.

Dear Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student,

You of course have leave to visit your parents whenever you wish. I hope that you haven't neglected to visit simply because you thought I might disapprove of you leaving your studies. You may have full use of one my pegasus carriages, and one will arrive whenever you please. I have also seen to your accommodations in L'Hotel d'Equestria; consider this a gift to you, your parents, and to Rarity. And if you so desire, I am more than willing to set aside time to see you and any guests.

Your mentor,

Princess Celestia

Twilight set down the letter and pulled out parchment to get started on a reply. She noticed the clink of bits hitting each other that accompanied Spike's entrance.

"Ah, Spike. Just in time to take a letter."

"Oh, alright. Lay it on me," sighed Spike.

"Dear Princess Celestia, thank you so very much for the kind words, the carriage, and the hotel. Could you arrange for the carriage to arrive at Carousel Boutique tomorrow afternoon, around 2 PM? Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight paused for a moment to let Spike catch up. "Go ahead and send it."

"It's off," said Spike, exhaling a puff of flames.

"Right. Now I need to let Rarity know to expect the carriage tomorrow afternoon."

"Why not try that new spell you learned, the one that lets you send little letters short distances? Or how about I take it over for you? After all, I'm your number one assistant."

"Of course! The spell! And I was reading this morning, I should be able to add an extra charm that lets the person reply!"

Spike sighed and handed her the quill as Twilight grabbed another sheet of parchment.

Dear Rarity,

Princess Celestia will be sending a carriage tomorrow afternoon, probably around 2 PM. It will pick us up in front of your boutique. She has also paid for our hotel stay, so you definitely don't need to worry about paying for your part. She said it was a gift to us and my parents. And should you want an audience with her, she's more than willing to see us.

If you need any help packing, let me know: I'm almost done here. The spell I used to send this to you will allow you to reply and it will be sent back to me when you apply your seal.

Your friend,

Twilight Sparkle

Right when Rarity put a fifth dress on the rack she was taking to Canterlot, she noticed a small scroll pop into existence and float on to her bed. Slowly sneaking up to it, she saw the six pointed star of Twilight's seal, and opened the letter.

"Hmm. 2 PM. A gift from the princess, and a possible audience. My, my, Rarity, this _is_ shaping up to be a magnificent adventure!" Rarity practically sang to herself. She rushed to find her quill from the kitchen and jotted down her response:

_Thank you, Twilight, I do believe I will be ready in plenty of time. I need to send Sweetie Belle to spend a few days with Apple Bloom; I'm sure they will be delighted. Could you let Applejack know? I hate to spring this on anypony. I suppose we should tell our other friends that we will be gone, no?_

True to Twilight's word, as soon Rarity put her own three diamond seal on the letter, it popped out of existence.

"Sweetie Belle! Oh, Sweetie Belle!" called Rarity.

"Yeah, sis?" came the voice of her younger sister.

"My dear, how would you like to stay with Apple Bloom for a few days? I'm heading off to Canterlot with Twilight, and I'm afraid that you won't be able to stay here alone."

"I'd love to! Scootaloo is already staying with Apple Bloom because her parents are going out of town, too. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! **Cutie Mark Crusader sleepover at Sweet Apple Acres! Yay!"**

Rarity cringed at Sweetie Belle's sudden shouting. "Very well, then. Just be sure to treat Applejack and the rest of the Apple family with respect and dignity. You are a lady-in-training, after all. Now, pack your things. When I hear back from Twilight, I'll walk you over to Sweet Apple Acres."

_Special thanks to Vimbert, Sparky, LunarShadow, MalevolentSpoon, Pascoite, Kurbz, Still Waters, Kyle Melnik and TwilightSnarkle and all of the reviewers on Ponychan and Canternet for the wonderful reviews._


	2. Part Two

Rarity stood outside her door, flanked by a rack full of dresses and saddles to her left – carefully wrapped in opaque wax paper, of course – and a packed saddlebag to her right. She glanced towards Town Hall. The clock tower was visible and read one-fifty.

_Twilight should be here soon. And that pegasus carriage, too_, Rarity thought. _So one last time, do I have everything? I have a couple of saddles and dresses for myself on the rack, my makeup and cleaning supplies are in the right bag, my emergency sewing kits are on the left, I packed my Element of Generosity necklace, and my bit purse is on the left as well. My sketchbook and spare pencils are in their case on the right. I have my scarf and two extras, and my hat. Everything is in order!_

She glanced down the road towards Twilight's library. _And here comes Twilight with Spike. Of course, my heart chooses _this_ moment to skip a beat and speed up. _She bit her lip and glanced around, trying her hardest not to appear anything other than happy and excited._ Oh, unrequited love, why do you torture poor Rarity so?_ Rarity sighed, a mixture of sorrow and excitement in her voice. She put on a smile for Twilight.

The lavender mare trotted up to Rarity and set down her saddlebag. Spike just stood to the side, staring at Rarity while he shuffled around nervously. Rarity couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the little dragon. His crush was cute in a childish way, and the fact that she knew of his affections only made his hiding them more adorable. But she knew she'd never be able to return his feelings, if they lasted.

In her mind, she sighed. Spike was growing up and becoming a true gentlecolt, more worthy than any stallion she had met. But dragon or not, he still had much more growing up to do, and it didn't make sense to wait for someone who could change, and become every bit the disappointment that every other stallion was.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Twilight's voice. She blinked nonchalantly and smiled at her friend.

"Rarity, are you really wearing a hat and traveling scarf? We're taking a carriage. It's _covered_. There won't be any wind unless we prop open a window," said Twilight, levitating her dress off of her back and onto the rack.

"Yes, I am. It can be so dreadfully cold up there, in the air, flying so fast," Rarity pouted.

Twilight rolled her eyes and deadpanned, "I doubt it'll be that cold. It's the end of summer."

"Nonetheless, I will be traveling in style."

"Fine. At least the weather pegasi have kept themselves busy today. Clear skies from here to Canterlot."

"Indeed. We should be able to see the carriage coming, no?"

"Yeah, probably." Twilight paused to search the skies, squinting against the afternoon sun. "That might be them, there in the distance, see?" said Twilight, pointing a hoof above the Carousel Boutique.

Rarity squinted against the afternoon sun to get a better view. "Ah, I think I see them. Four white pegasus stallions, correct?"

"That would be the carriage team, yes. So I take it you have everything taken care of? Sweetie Belle is off to spend time with Apple Bloom, and Fluttershy has Opalescence, yes?"

"Yes, everything is fine on my end. Sweetie Belle and Opal are both in good hooves for our trip. I even heard back from Hoity Toity, and he would love to see my new collection. I'll have to set up a specific time for tomorrow, of course, but it will work out."

"Same with me. Spike and Owlowiscious will be in the library. Spike just wanted to come say goodbye to you, Rarity."

Spike slowly approached Rarity, still wide-eyed and nervous, and wrapped his arms around Rarity's forelegs. "R-Rarity? I... Travel safe, and have fun."

"Why, thank you, Spike. Such a gentleman, seeing a lady off," said Rarity, smiling as she quickly nuzzled his cheek.

"Come back, soon, OK? I'll miss you guys," said Spike, smiling with tears welling in his eyes as he returned to Twilight's side.

"We will, Spike. Don't you worry," replied Rarity. Then she pointed her hoof in the air and giggled excitedly. "Oooo, Twilight, it looks like they're coming in for a landing!"

The pegasus carriage banked around Ponyville and began to descend towards Carousel Boutique, the golden armor of the stallions gleaming in the afternoon sun. The stallions finally set down several yards from Twilight, Rarity and Spike. The carriage trotted up to the group and halted when the carriage itself was in front of them. The front two stallions unhitched themselves and approached Twilight.

"Salutations, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. Princess Celestia sends her regards. We are to assist you in loading your luggage. Once everything is on board, we will depart for L'Hotel d'Equestria," said the leftmost of the two pegasi.

"Let me guess, you're Flint?" said Twilight, pointing to the first stallion. She turned to the other stallion. "And if he's Flint, then you would be Steel?"

"How is it that you can always tell, Lady Sparkle?" said Steel, the pegasus on the right.

"Flint's prettier," teased Twilight. "But you two would always be on the field trips when I was at school, remember? Even with that magical armor, your voices don't change. And I know Celestia keeps family together. Most of the time."

"Excellent observation skills as always, Lady Sparkle. Her Royal Highness knows we could use you in the Service," said Flint. "Nonetheless, let's get this luggage on board, shall we?"

He approached the two saddlebags and slung them over his back. Steel followed, pushing the dress rack behind the carriage. Twilight popped open the trunk and helped Steel maneuver the rack into the tight space. Flint set the saddlebags in the cabin and took his place up front. Steel shut the trunk after double-checking that the rack was properly secured and joined him. Both re-hitched themselves as Rarity and Twilight entered the coach.

It was definitely a carriage fit for a princess. Purple and red cushions lay perfectly arranged on the floor, while blue and gold drapes covered the windows.

"Au revoir, Spike!" said Rarity, waving to the baby dragon from the open window.

Spike waved back with a look of mixed sadness and excitement. "Bye, Rarity! Bye, Twilight! I'll be good, I promise!" shouted Spike.

Rarity turned from the window and lay down on one of the many cushions. Twilight followed her lead, lying on a cushion opposite Rarity.

"We're ready for takeoff, Lady Sparkle," shouted Flint.

"So are we," Twilight yelled back.

Rarity heard Flint's indistinct orders to the other stallions. _No doubt the takeoff procedures_, she thought. _Interesting stallions. Magical armor, though. They all look very similar, so I guess it changes their appearance._ Rarity raised a hoof to her chin, mulling it over._ But Twilight could still tell them apart by their voices. How odd._

The carriage began to lift off of the ground. It only took a few minutes to reach its cruising altitude. When the carriage finally levelled out, Twilight reached into her saddlebags and retrieved two bottles of apple juice. She magically chilled them before offering one to Rarity.

"Why thank you, Twilight. A gift from Applejack, I take it?" asked Rarity.

"Not exactly. Big Macintosh gave them to me. He, uh, doesn't like ponies' knowing about his reading habits," said Twilight sheepishly.

"What kind of reading?"

Twilight cringed before answering, "You don't want to know. I didn't even know the library _had _those kinds of books."

"Ah, I see. Well, his secret is safe with me, too."

"Thanks, Rarity."

Twilight was about to open her juice when she was interrupted by a question from Rarity.

"I was wondering, why did those two pegasus stallions address you as 'Lady Sparkle?'"

"Oh," said Twilight, blushing, "you know how I'm Princess Celestia's personal student at the School for Gifted Unicorns? Well, that also means I'm technically a member of her court, which officially makes me a Lady. I really don't like to talk about it, because I've never performed any royal function. I just have my assignment to study the magic of friendship. The Princess has never called on me to do anything, but she could."

_A member of the Royal Court? I'm not surprised that Twilight would keep something like this from other ponies, so why is she telling me? She's not one to brag_, Rarity mused. _Perhaps it's best not to press the issue. I'm sure she'll tell me more when she's ready._

Rarity and Twilight popped the caps off their bottles and began to drink. Rarity took gentle sips while Twilight took great draws from her bottle. She managed to finish it in the space of a few minutes and set it aside.

Twilight again turned to her saddlebags and withdrew her copy of _Introduction to the Theory and Methods of Dressmaking_. Rarity continued to sip her apple juice as she retrieved her sketchbook and set to work on a pattern of lilies.

Lying down with her forelegs crossed, Twilight propped up the book against some cushions. She continued to flip through the pages, pausing to turn back to the glossary when she came across an unfamiliar term. As she progressed through the book, she needed the glossary less and less.

"Twilight, are you reading what I think you're reading? Is that really _Introduction to the Theory and Methods of Dressmaking_ by C. Stitch and D. Bolt?" Rarity asked, taken aback at Twilight's choice of "light" reading.

"Yes, I am. I actually packed it in case you wanted to take a look at it with me," replied Twilight, barely rousing her from her reading.

_She was thinking of me when picking out a book? I'm touched._

"That's very sweet of you, Twilight. I'll let you keep reading as I've already read it several times. But if you need clarification on anything, just ask," said Rarity.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Rarity picked up her pencil and continued her sketches while Twilight returned to her book. Both continued in silence for several minutes before Twilight turned back to Rarity.

"Rarity, what's the difference between these two stitches?" asked Twilight, pointing to the relevant passage in the book.

"Ah, the difference between a blanket stitch and a topstitch? I believe that's… now, where is it? Ah ha! Here!" said Rarity after flipping through several pages to find the explanation. In her fervor, Rarity had practically snuggled up to Twilight.

"Um, thank you, Rarity. Would you, uh, mind… maybe scooting over a bit? I feel kind of crowded," said Twilight, blushing furiously.

"Oh, dear, I am terribly sorry. I just got a little excited, is all," replied Rarity, moving back a few hooves to the left. _Way to be subtle, you dolt! We're supposed to be playing this close to the vest, remember? We can't slip up before we have a chance to make it something truly memorable._

Rarity downed the rest of her apple juice as she returned to her sketches, shooting the occasional glance at her companion. She saw that Twilight continued to read, still sporting a noticeable blush. The awkward silence filled the carriage until it began its descent into Canterlot. When Rarity could hear the flight team shouting new orders, she and Twilight packed their bags and sat up in preparation for landing.

As soon as they landed, Flint and Steel unhitched themselves and opened the carriage door for Twilight and Rarity. Both thanked the stallions for the ride and fetched a pair of bellcolts to grab their luggage. Rarity watched them work while Twilight headed inside to check in.

Twilight marveled at the white and grey marble that covered the front façade and lobby. The front desk, too, was done in marble, with quartz countertops polished to a nearly impossible shine.

Even the eggshell-colored unicorn stallion behind the desk didn't seem out of place. His brown mane was carefully slicked back, and his red vest highlighted the bell cutie so commonly spotted on hotel clerks.

As Twilight approached the front desk, the stallion – "Beneficent" by his name tag – said in faux Percheron accent, "Ah, 'ello, and bienvenue à L'Hotel d'Equestria. 'Ow may I assist you?"

"Yes, I'm here to check in. The room should be reserved under 'Twilight Sparkle' and possibly paid for by a third party," replied Twilight.

"Ah, oui, 'ere it is. Twilight Sparkle, your room is indeed ready according to your specifications. One room with one bathroom, an oversized closet, and one king-sized bed. Paid for by a third party," said Beneficent, looking over the sheet and fetching two room keys. His accent faded away as he continued. "You will be in room 1715. I need you to sign here, saying that you checked in at 4:05 PM Friday, and that you have received your room keys and agree to the hotel's terms and conditions."

"Sorry, did you say one king-sized bed?"

His accented returned when he answered, "Oui, mademoiselle, one king-sized bed."

"No, no, no, no. I specifically asked for two queen beds. This can't be right."

"I am sorry, Miss Sparkle. Allow me to fetch my manager, _s'il vous plaît_."

"Very well," said Twilight, raising a hoof to her forehead. _How could they have messed something up so badly?_

An elderly unicorn mare with the same eggshell coat and brown mane as the clerk came from helping another clerk and stood to the side, looking authoritative but friendly. She had a pattern of three bells for a cutie mark. _I wonder if they have the same kind of spell as the palace guards have? They all look so similar, even down to their cutie marks, _Twilight thought. She heard the older mare whispering to the younger clerk. The clerk gestured wildly and looked concerned, but the older mare just nodded and smiled. She turned to face Twilight.

"Miss Sparkle? I'm Tout Suite, the manager. First, allow me to apologize on the behalf of the entire staff of L'Hotel d'Equestria. I'm afraid that any rooms with two queen beds and an oversized closet are taken," said the manager, an elderly unicorn mare with the same eggshell coat and brown mane as the clerk, but with a pattern of three bells for a cutie mark. "While we can't do anything about your room, how about complimentary meals during your stay and a free spa visit for you and your guest?"

"That will be fine. Thank you," answered Twilight, signing her name on the sheet and picking up the two keys with her magic. She turned around and spotted Rarity chatting with the bellcolts next to their luggage. She quickly trotted up to them and tapped Rarity on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're in room 1715."

"Oh? Well then, let's not waste any more time standing here."

They made their way to the elevators, followed by the bellcolts. Their luggage went on first, and Twilight and Rarity entered last, standing at the front. Rarity tapped the button for floor 17, and the elevator began to ascend.

"So, the hotel made a little mistake with our room. Instead of two queen beds, they gave us one king-sized one!" said Twilight. She swore she saw Rarity give a look of mixed curiosity and excitement before Rarity straightened her expression.

"I suppose we can work out some kind of arrangement. I'm sure it will be no trouble at all," said Rarity. Any hint of curiosity or excitement was absent.

_I guess she was just a little surprised. It's not like I'm an expert on reading ponies,_ thought Twilight. She straightened up as a ding announced their arrival on the seventeenth floor. A sign pointing to the left indicated that room 1715 was in the east wing of the hotel. The group trotted in silence to the room. Twilight unlocked the door, and everypony entered. The bellcolts set the saddlebags at the foot of the bed and pushed the dress rack into the closet.

"Well, gentlecolts, thank you for your assistance. Here's a few bits for your trouble," said Rarity, handing both a hoofful of coins and ushering them out the door.

Twilight and Rarity glanced around the room. It was covered with a plush gray carpet complemented by the alabaster walls. A round table stood next to a writing desk in the corner. A king-sized bed sat across from them, flanked by end tables. Lanterns were lit and placed on the end tables. An alarm clock was placed on one of the tables, on top of note detailing how to use it.

Rarity giggled and said, "Wow. You really were not kidding about just a single king-sized bed."

"Sadly, no. But the management said we'll get all of our meals for free, along with a free spa visit."

Rarity bounced in excitement, and her voice went up an octave as she squealed, "A spa visit? Oh, Twilight, we must go!" She pleaded, her eyes wide as she batted her eyelashes. She ran her hoof over her shoulder and through her mane. She continued, "I want my mane and coat to be perfect for my show with Hoity Toity tomorrow!"

_Tonight, really? This can't wait until Sunday afternoon or something? _Twilight thought. _But it's not like my parents will be waiting around and expecting a visit tonight. I should let them know that I'm here, at least._

"Let me get a note out to my parents to let them know I arrived and then we can head down, OK?"

Twilight handed her note to the front desk with specific instructions to deliver it to her parents, and asked where the spa was located. The unicorn mare staffing the front desk pointed them past the bank of elevators to a set of frosted glass double doors.

When Twilight and Rarity pushed the doors open, the sight before them took their breath away. Beautiful white marble and porcelain covered every surface. Scented tea candles gave the room a soft, yellow-white glow. Crisp floral scents wafted throughout the spa. _This probably wouldn't look out of place in the Castle, _Twilight thought.

Two mares approached Twilight and Rarity; One was a white pony with a lavender mane, the other was a lavender pony with a white mane. Both had tea candle cutie marks in their mane color.

Rarity leaned over to Twilight and whispered, "Twins, running a spa? Sound familiar?"

Twilight smiled and nodded, whispering, "Yeah, that does seem to happen. I wonder if it's some sort of unwritten rule or something?"

The white earth pony stepped towards the two and said, "Hello, and welcome! I am Jasmine, and this is my twin sister, Lavender. What can we do for you ladies?"

Rarity took the lead and requested her "usual": a sauna, mud-mask, massage, mud bath, bubble bath, and a hooficure. Twilight opted for the same.

Jasmine and Lavender led the two back to the sauna. Jasmine opened the wooden door and Lavender brought in a pail of water and a ladle. Twilight and Rarity sat in the corner while Lavender poured water over the hot stones and left the room.

"So, Twilight, you never really talked about your time in Canterlot. Did you spend much time with the other students?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity, you and the others are pretty much my first true friends. Back before I met you, it was pretty much me, Spike, and the library books." Twilight looked down, ashamed. "Mostly the books. I'd see other students around the school and in the Castle, and sometimes they'd invite me to parties or lunch and whatnot, but I always had another book I wanted to read or some line of research to pursue."

"So have you ever been kissed?"

Twilight whipped her head around to face Rarity and her eyes went wide with surprise. She blushed and lowered her head. "No," was her meek reply. Twilight looked back up and returned the question. "Have you?"

"I… I have not." Rarity looked sullen.

_I shouldn't have asked that, _Twilight thought. She reached out a hoof to comfort Rarity, patting her on the back. Rarity looked Twilight in the eyes and smiled. Twilight felt a sudden rush and her heart raced. She drew her hoof back and returned the smile.

"Ladies," said Jasmine, poking her head into the sauna, "time for your masks."

They arose and headed deeper into the spa. The twins instructed them to lie down on the massage tables and applied the mud masks. Both shut their eyes as the twins placed cucumber slices over their puffy eyelids. Twilight felt her eyes relax under the cool fruit, and one of the twins began her massage. She lay in silence; the tension that had built up over the past few months disappeared under the practiced hooves of her masseuse.

_Sweet Celestia, that's good_, thought Twilight. _Who knew I could get so wound up?_

After what seemed like an hour, Jasmine stopped the massage and removed the cucumber from Twilight's eyes. As she fluttered them open, she noticed that Lavender was doing the same for Rarity.

Jasmine nudged Twilight towards the showers in the corner and rinsed off her mud mask. Lavender did the same for Rarity. The twins led the two mares back to the mud baths, and they gently descended the stone steps. The two continued to relax as the shoulder-deep mud soothed their aching muscles and moisturized their skin and coats.

"So, Rarity, why do you want to look so good for your show with Hoity Toity? Are you going to model?" asked Twilight.

"Oh, no, darling. Hoity Toity has several models he employs. They will be doing the work; I'll be in the audience with Hoity Toity, listening to his opinions," Rarity replied. "I just want to look fabulous in case anypony special decides to pop in and join us."

"Oh. Did you find out when you can do the show?"

"No. I've invited him for dinner here so that we can go over some of these details before tomorrow." Rarity tilted her head and smiled teasingly. "Why, did you want to come?"

Twilight glanced aside and answered in a whisper, "I've thought about it."

"Well, if you get a chance, you definitely should join us for the show. I'm sure that you'll love it." Rarity smiled sincerely now, and Twilight felt encouraged.

She smiled back, _Dear Celestia, why is my heart pounding?_ thought Twilight._ I feel warm all over, too. Maybe it's the mud? I'll ask about it and do some research back at the library. The library... it'll be nice to visit there again._

Rarity relaxed once more, shutting her eyes and settling deeper in to the bath. Twilight took the opportunity to ask Jasmine what was in the bath. She memorized the list so that she could look up the ingredients when she visited the library.

By the time Jasmine went through the contents of the mud, it was time for a proper bath. Twilight and Rarity got out of the silt, rinsed off in the showers, and trotted to the large bubble bath in the center of the room. Lavender and Jasmine lit tea candles all around the tub and let the two mares soak in peace.

The minutes passed in silence as the two enjoyed the subtle, relaxing currents and delicate floral scents of the soak.

Twilight finally broke the silence with a simple question, "Rarity, if you don't mind my asking, why haven't you kissed anypony yet?"

Rarity hesitated before answering, "I guess I just haven't found the right... pony yet. I want it to be special for me and the pony I choose."

"I never thought about that before." Twilight went back to enjoying the wonderfully relaxing waters, and she felt more and more of her worries melt away.

After many more minutes, the twins returned to the two bathing ponies. "Time for your hooficures, ladies," said Lavender, gesturing towards two side-by-side shallow pools.

Rarity, being closest to the stairs out of the bath, was out before Twilight. Her coat was dripping wet and glistening in the candlelight.

_Wow, Rarity is gorgeous, _Twilight thought as she got out of the bath. _Did I not notice before? No, of course I did. All of my friends are pretty. _Twilight pressed her hoof to her face, feeling the heat radiating from it._ And am I flushing again? What is wrong with me tonight?_

Twilight and Rarity toweled off before climbing into the fetlock-deep water to have their hooves filed and polished.

_Of course Rarity is pretty. She takes great care of herself. She tries hard, and it shows. Rainbow Dash and Applejack have a natural, kind of effortless pretty. Fluttershy, too, but she tries hard like Rarity. And Pinkie Pie... she's Pinkie Pie, but she's still pretty. I have beautiful friends, inside and out. _Twilight smiled, but then frowned. _Am I pretty? Do I want to know if I'm not? Rarity would know, right?_

"Rarity, am I... am I pretty?"

Rarity raised one of her eyebrows and eyed Twilight curiously.

"Whatever would make you think that you weren't? Of course you're pretty, my dear. You have such lovely hair and a gorgeous smile. And you're a wonderful friend with a great personality. Anypony would be lucky to have you, as a friend or... something more."

_There she goes with that "anypony" business again, _Twilight noted. "Thank you, Rarity. I just get insecure sometimes, being around other ponies. When it was just Spike and I, I didn't think it mattered how good I looked as long as I bathed and kept clean. But you and everypony else back in Ponyville, everypony is so pretty. I..."

"Twilight, there's no need to feel insecure about your looks. You're a gorgeous mare, inside and out. True beauty lies within, you know. All the pretty dresses or fancy hairstyles can't make up for a lack of manners and an elitist attitude or being a pompous, cold, _ungrateful_ stallion."

Twilight chuckled and then placed a hoof on Rarity's shoulder, giving her a bright, friendly smile. "Thank you again, Rarity. I'm really glad you could come."

Rarity returned the smile before replying, "Me too, Twilight." She then wrapped her hooves around Twilight in a light hug. She let go quickly and said, "I do appreciate you giving me the chance to visit Canterlot. Thank you."

Twilight smiled again, and felt her heart flutter. _Oh no..._ _not this again! _she thought.

"All done, ladies," chimed Jasmine and Lavender together.

The group headed back to the lobby of the spa and Jasmine walked behind the counter.

"To what room are we billing this?" asked Jasmine.

"Room 1715," replied Twilight.

"Alright, thank you ladies. Have an enjoyable evening and stay at L'Hotel d'Equestria," said Lavender, waving as Twilight and Rarity re-entered the lobby.

"Rarity, I think I'll pay a visit to the Castle Library. I wanted to look up the ingredients for the mud bath we just took."

"Didn't you just ask Jasmine about it?"

"I asked what the ingredients were, not what they did."

"Ah, I see. Well, I have my dinner with Hoity Toity to get ready for, so I'll see you back in the room later tonight?"

"Yeah, later tonight." Twilight smiled as she trotted out the front doors into the cool Canterlot evening. _And I get to figure out what I'm coming down with. Honestly, what kind of illness produces my symptoms? I have to find out._


	3. Part Three

Twilight inhaled the warm evening air of Canterlot. She was barely outside of the hotel, but already her head felt clearer.

_That spa visit was exactly what I needed. Yet I still can't get Rarity off of my mind, _she thought. _But I don't feel flushed anymore, and my heart is settling down. Well, off to the library. _She sighed heavily before turning towards the Castle and trotting up the cobblestone streets of the city.

The trot to the Castle was a short one. Her hooves clacked against the stone roads of Canterlot. Most ponies were in the lower districts; the road leading up to the Castle itself was empty. As she approached the Castle, her hooffalls must have alerted the guards at the entrance, because they raced to their posts. Twilight nodded to the two guards, and they let her pass without a word.

_Even after being mostly gone for over a year, they still recognize me. I guess they would have to recognize Princess Celestia's personal student, but I'm still kind of surprised._

The Castle was mostly deserted. Almost everypony was either dining in the Great Hall or taking food in their quarters. Still, Twilight noticed servants and guards trotting quickly through the halls, focused on their destinations.

It only took a few minutes for Twilight to reach the great double doors of the Castle Library. One stood slightly ajar, just enough to admit one pony. Twilight squeezed through the door and was greeted by the resident librarian, a pale yellow unicorn mare with a breezy red mane.

"Twilight Sparkle, welcome back! I haven't seen you in ages!" said the librarian.

Twilight blinked a few times, trying to recall her name. _Come on Twilight, it's so obvious! You have to remember it! What was it? Ms. Staxo? No, that's not it. Aha! _"Mrs. Books! I wish I had time to visit, but where is the medical section?"

"Twilight, are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Books raised an eyebrow.

Twilight forced an awkward smile. "I'm fine, I'm just looking for some books on spa ingredients." _That's mostly the truth._

Unsatisfied, but without a way to get a better answer, the librarian pointed Twilight in the right direction. "Right, well, the medical section is on the second floor, north wing." She pointed her hoof to the staircase and then straight behind her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Books. I'll try and pay you a visit sometime soon."

Twilight turned to her left and took a flight of stairs to the second floor. Stacks rose to the high ceilings and housed thousands of books and scrolls. Twilight trotted past dozens of stacks, covering every possible magical topic under the sun.

Twilight glanced at one of the signs marking a new section. _Since when did we have an entire section dedicated to scrying? _she thought. She saw a book cart outside of an aisle and grabbed it. _Without Spike here to help me clean up, I might as well make it easier for Mrs. Books later._

The medical section of the Castle Library was tiny: barely four shelves. _It's not like every unicorn who comes to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorn's wants to become a medical professional, _Twilight thought.

She scanned the bottom row of books, looking for anything related to spa treatments or cardiovascular ailments. She magically pulled out a few books before checking the rest of the rows and shelves.

By the time she finished pulling books off of the shelf, Twilight had four neat stacks of twelve books each. _Forty-eight tomes of medical lore, and I need to find one tiny little passage about my heart beating a little quicker. I'm in for a long night._

She opened and poured over book after book, scanning for any hint of the material she needed. In book after book, she found nothing, and tossed the finished books back onto the waiting cart.

"No... No... Ugh, definitely not... No... Ponies do that?! Ick! No... No..." Twilight flipped through book after book, finding nothing related to spa treatments or her racing heart. It wasn't until she exhausted all but two books did she find anything relevant.

"_Common Herbs and Materials Used in the Spa Industry_. Maybe I'll finally get somewhere," Twilight muttered to herself. She flipped back to the index and looked up each ingredient Jasmine mentioned.

"Helps the coat naturally repair itself... Reduces hide irritation... Ugh. Nothing about affecting the heart or cardiovascular system. Next book then." Twilight set _Common Herbs_ on top of the stacks she had read through and picked up the last book on the floor. "_Physiological Manifestations of Psychological Conditions_? I didn't read that title fully. Oh, well. It's the last book, so I might as well..."

Twilight turned to the Table of Contents. It was mercifully ordered by physiological symptoms, so she quickly turned to the cardiovascular section and begin narrowing down her options.

"OK, racing heart, flushed feeling, tingles all over... Oh, oh my...

"'_These symptoms often appear as a result of infatuation or the beginnings of erotic love. This is in contrast to other forms of love, such as platonic love... On occasion, a previously platonic relationship may transition to an erotic relationship if one or more parties shifts to or includes eros as a form of love.'_

"That... kind of explains things. Or I'm out of my mind with exhaustion and hunger because I've been reading for four hours. Maybe Donut Joe's is still open." Twilight shut the book and placed all forty-eight on to the cart she brought over. _A double-double and jelly-filled, or do I go for something else? _she thought, pushing the cart toward the staircase.

_A double-double, a jelly-filled donut, and a daisy sandwich_, Twilight decided as her stomach grumbled.

Twilight dropped off the cart and cantered down the stairs. She waved goodbye to Mrs. Books but turned when she heard her name called.

"Find what you needed, Twilight?" Mrs. Books asked, her eyebrows narrowed in a look of concern for her fellow bookworm.

Twilight smiled, less forced this time. "Yeah, I think I did. Thanks so much for your help, as always."

Mrs. Books finally waved goodbye to Twilight. She turned and slipped out the door, heading for Donut Joe's.

A bell tinkled overhead, announcing Twilight's arrival to the only other pony in the shop: the owner and namesake, Donut Joe. Her hooves clacked on the white and grey checkered tiles as she walked past the round, yellow tables. Donut Joe looked up from wiping a coffee spill and smiled at his old regular.

"Twilight Sparkle," drawled Donut Joe in his gravely voice. "I was wondering when you might stop by next." He nodded his head towards the window. "I saw you running up the Castle."

"Yeah, a bit of quick research. You know me," joked Twilight, finding a seat at the front counter. The wonderfully familiar scent of fresh-fried donuts wafted through the air, mingling with the slightly bitter aroma of the many carafes of coffee lining the back wall. Twilight breathed in through her nose and let herself enjoy the nostalgia.

Joe nodded in understanding. Twilight remembered how she would stop by with Spike during their afternoon study sessions, and sometimes stopped by late at night after a late night of studying. She was the only pony he knew who would actually spend so much time studying, as he used to say. Most of his late-night patrons weren't the academic type, so to speak. Twilight had never seen any of these notorious customers, but took Joe at his word.

"So what am I getting for you, Miss Sparkle? Your usual?" the beige unicorn asked.

"Not today. Make it a double-double with a jelly-filled donut and a daisy sandwich. I've had an... interesting night, to say the least." Twilight sighed as Donut Joe placed a cup of coffee with two creams and two sugars in front of her. He then started preparing her sandwich.

She looked forlornly at her coffee, contemplating her research. _Can I really be falling for Rarity? Does that kind of thing normally happen between mares? And, of course, _she_ would be the one I would go to for advice about this kind of thing. Ugh._ She took a long pull and gulped it down, cringing at the bitter aftertaste not even cream and sugar could mask. _Regular coffee is just way too bitter. It's a shame nopony does tea right. Except Rarity. Her tea is amazing. _She sighed once more. _I wonder if some sort of magic is at play. Can the fact that a friend is making my tea influence the taste? What happens if I _am_ falling for her? Would that make anything made by her better?_

Donut Joe placed a plate in front of Twilight with her donut and sandwich. He cocked his head, eyeing her, before he said, "What's up, kid? You're usually a good deal more cheerful than this."

"I don't know," muttered Twilight, still staring at her cup. _Yes, I do know. That book implied that I'm falling for Rarity. I just don't know if I really am._ "I'm confused about what I read and I don't know what it means."

Joe snorted, almost a laugh. His serious tone came back when replied, "That doesn't seem like you at all. Every time you used to come in, you'd be gushing about what you just learned and how it connected to everything. You being confused about... anything at all is just... unheard of. So what's up?"

"Do you promise not to judge?" Twilight's eyes were wide with fear and pleading for him to say yes. _I don't think I can trust anypony else with this._ She paused for a second._ If I can even trust myself._

"I wouldn't be in business if I did." Donut Joe just smirked and stood across from Twilight, waiting for her to start her story.

Twilight managed a weak smile and took another drink before she started talking. "How do I explain this? I, uh, may be developing feelings for somepony." Twilight took another gulp and steadied herself on the counter. "A good friend of mine, too. I'm just not sure what I should do about it."

"Oh? Who's the lucky stallion?" Donut Joe raised an eyebrow and rested his chin on his forehooves.

Twilight frowned and muttered, "I think she'd object to being called a stallion."

Looking apologetic, Joe corrected himself. "Then who's the lucky mare?"

Twilight eyes were wide with shock. "You don't care that I might be in love with another mare? I thought that might bother most ponies."

Donut Joe just shrugged. "Love is love. Who am I to judge? Frankly, I think you should go for it, but that's me. I'm a sucker for romance." He gave Twilight a friendly wink and started cleaning dishes.

Twilight leaned closer and asked, "So what should I do about it?"

"If you're not absolutely sure about your feelings, make sure. No sense in running around declaring love for somepony that you don't actually love." Donut Joe placed the mug he cleaned under the counter. "If you are sure, then great. Your work got a bit easier. Now you need to try to figure out if the feelings are mutual. Either way, you'll probably have to spend some more time with her. Which I'm sure you'll enjoy." He gave a smirk before returning to his cleaning.

Twilight gave careful thought to his words while she finished her coffee and hastily ate her sandwich. _He's right, of course. If I want to approach this objectively, I need more data. So, I'll have to spend time with her._

_I wish I was better at reading ponies, though. _She snorted bitterly at the thought. _Which would imply that I know what to even look for. And how am I supposed to behave around Rarity? Will things be too different? What if I lose her as friend? What if she thinks I'm some sort of freak, ready to be ridiculed? _She stopped eating, with only a few bites of her sandwich left. She set it down and put her hoof to her aching head._ Ugh, Joe gave me way too much to think about. I guess I can save the insecurities for my brunch with Mother._

She picked up her sandwich and finished it off. A small thought cheered her up. _Then again, it's not like Joe gave me _bad_ advice. I can work with this. I hope._

After finishing, Twilight set aside her dishes with enough of a clatter to draw Joe's attention away from his cleaning. She smiled and said, "Thanks, Joe. For the dinner and the advice. I really appreciate it. I don't think I know anyone who could've helped me with this. And can I get the donut to go?"

"Of course, here," replied Donut Joe, passing her a bag. After she slid the donut in it, Twilight plunked down twice as many bits as she needed to pay for her meal. Donut Joe quickly swept the bits into his apron and flashed a huge, sincere smile. "Thank you very much, Miss Sparkle. I hope to see you again soon."

Twilight returned his smile before turning and heading out the door, returning to the hotel.

_Rarity, darling, you mustn't fret too much over the order, _Rarity thought, jotting down notes in her sketchbook._ First, the lavender group with white accents, then blue with white, violet with white, violet with pink and white, and finally indigo with violet and pink. Each flagship piece gets the replica and all of the others get broaches. _Rarity placed a hoof to her head, gently kneading the tension that was building up. She absent-mindedly doodled hearts and diamonds near the edge of the page.

_I simply can't wait to tell you how I feel, darling. You'll be swept off your hooves and I'll be right there to catch you. It will be magical, and you deserve nothing less._

Rarity whipped her head around when she heard the clicks of the door unlocking. She slammed her sketchbook shut and tucked it into her bag. _Compose yourself, dear. Look calm, like you've been reading for a while. Reading, of course! Twilight's book!_ Rarity levitated Twilight's book over to the desk and began reading.

Rarity finally heard the door swing open. Without looking up from her book, Rarity asked, "How was your trip, darling? Learn anything interesting?"

Twilight paused for a moment, as if collecting herself, before she answered. "Uh, yeah, I did. Apparently, the mud they use helps the coat repair itself, among other properties. A lot of fascinating reading. And I see that you managed to get in some reading of your own." Twilight chuckled as she pointed at Rarity.

Rarity turned to face Twilight. "Yes, well, pre-show jitters and all. I find that it helps to do something familiar to ease the tension." She shrugged. "Reading about dress-making is my way of coping."

"Speaking of which, is there any chance that I can see your show?" Twilight asked as she tossed an empty bag in the trash.

_Yes, dear Celestia, YES! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!_ Rarity's heart started pounding. Heat spread through her entire body and she tried in vain to control her breathing. "Of course. The show will start at 1 PM and should run for an hour or so. I hope that doesn't conflict with any plans you have with your parents." _As much as I want to spend time with you, I would hate to tear you from your reason for this trip._

"I'll be having brunch with my mother tomorrow morning, but I should be finished in time. Should I wear anything?"

_I'd love to see you in some of the dresses I'm showing. _"No, there's no need. I won't be, so I can hardly expect you to get dressed up. It's just a private show, nothing fancy."

"Alright. I might be out in my Element tiara, just to show my mother. I doubt that I'll come all the way back to the hotel just to drop it off. The Cafe Flora is pretty close to Fashion District, isn't it?"

Rarity recalled her mental map of Canterlot. "It should be a few blocks from Hoity Toity's boutique, yes." She looked over Twilight before she asked, "Anyway, have you eaten yet? I had dinner with Hoity Toity, but you ran off to the library."

Twilight pointed to her empty bag before tossing it in the trash. "Yeah, I stopped by Donut Joe's on the way back. I actually expected you to be asleep."

Rarity giggled. "Well, I will be going to bed soon. I need to get cleaned up before I do. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom."

She trotted past Twilight and felt her heart flutter. When she made it to the bathroom, she quickly shut the door and stared in the mirror. A pair of concerned, azure eyes stared back. Rarity steeled herself, taking a few deep, calming breaths, just as she always did before a show.

"Come on, Rarity, keep it together. You're so close," she whispered. She braced herself against the counter and sighed. "You need this. You deserve this. _She _deserves this. You've kept this secret for months. You can last another fourteen hours. Now, calm down and get it together. Wash up and head out there. You can do this."

She unpacked her toiletries and began her nightly routine in an effort to calm down. She started by removing her eyeshadow and then brushed her teeth. What really set her at ease was brushing her hair: the rhythmic tug of the brush and the ebb and flow of pressure and tension against her head helped her relax.

When Rarity was finally ready, she trotted out of the bathroom and headed for bed. She tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow when she saw that Twilight was already lying down on the far side of the bed.

"I see that you've laid claim to your share of the bed," Rarity joked.

Twilight rolled over to face Rarity. "Well, I don't see this being a problem. I mean, you shared a bed with Applejack for my first sleepover. I guess this really isn't any different. Right?" Twilight wore an earnest expression, as if trying to offer a justification for the awkwardness of the situation.

_Of course it's different. I wasn't in love with Applejack_. Rarity faked a smile and tried to reassure her friend. "I'm sure it will be fine. Do you need the bathroom for anything?"

"I ought to brush my teeth." Twilight pulled the covers off and cantered to the bathroom. When the door shut, Rarity eased in to the covers and settled in to a peaceful slumber. She stirred slightly when Twilight came back to bed, but drifted off to sleep and dreamt of a lovely lavender mare.


	4. Part Four

The soft light of early dawn streamed through the windows. Rarity could feel a little smile on her face as the light slowly woke her up. She blinked several times before she was finally aware of her surroundings.

Through half-lidded eyes, Rarity watched her friend still snoozing peacefully. _Twilight looks adorable when she's sleeping_, Rarity thought. _The way her mane falls around her neck and onto the pillow... _

Twilight stirred slightly, wiggling herself into the pillow a bit more, and sleep-mumbled, "Five more minutes, Spike. Just five more minutes..."

Rarity suppressed a giggle. _You do everything cute, don't you, darling? Even the way you__'__re breathing, with my foreleg over your shoulder... Over your shoulder?! Rarity, you fool! What if she wakes to this? What will Twilight think of this? You __**must **__get up!_

In her panic, Rarity lifted her foreleg off of Twilight and got herself twisted up in the sheets. As she gracelessly struggled out of them, she fell to the floor with a loud thud, and clumsily got to her hooves. Brushing herself off, Rarity noticed that Twilight was still sleeping soundly, with only the light sounds of her breathing to be heard.

_Oh, thank Celestia. _Rarity let out the breath she was holding, and she steadied herself against the end-table to calm her nerves and her racing heart. _Focus, dear. You're awake__;__ you might as well just get ready for the day. It should be busy and rewarding, after all._

Rarity let herself a smile as she shrugged off the sheets that clung to her rump. Eyeing her mane and tail in the window, she ran her hoof through the unkempt mess and cringed. She had forgotten her curlers.

_Well, too late now. I'd better shower and just hope I can remember how that spell goes. _She tossed one last glance at her snoozing friend. _Such cute, straight hair. Alas, I doubt you know the spell I need. _

Rarity grabbed her shampoo and conditioner from her luggage and quietly trotted over to the bathroom, careful to make sure her hooffalls were near-silent, just in case they somehow woke up Twilight. _How she could sle__ep __through that ordeal with me falling and wake up to somepony walking to the bathroom is beyond me._

In the bathroom, Rarity pushed aside the shower curtains and turned the lever for hot water. Once she noticed a bit of steam coming off of the water, she turned it down a bit and reached her hoof in to test the temperature. Satisfied, she stepped in and let the hot water wash over her body.

Feeling her mane fall down either side of her face, Rarity let out a deep sigh, relishing the warmth and wetness her shower offered. _I do hope that my day only improves from here. I would hate for today's highlight to be such a silly, mundane thing as a shower!_

She picked up her bottle of shampoo and squeezed out a little bit onto her mane, lathering it up and working it through her hair. She then leaned her head forward, letting gravity take hold of her hair as she rinsed the shampoo out. She did the same for her tail, but paused before she applied the conditioner, chuckling to herself. _I'm sure some stallion might find this look attractive, with my wet mane hanging everywhere. Imagine, artist after artist, gallery after gallery, filled with me and my wet hair!_

Settling down, she started applying the conditioner, making sure to coat every strand. She waited for it to do its work, and she stood in peace, with only the soft patter of water to be heard. Satisfied that she got her mane and tail conditioned, she rinsed off and ran her hoof through her hair. _Ah, smooth as silk. _

When she finally stepped out of the shower, Rarity grabbed one of the white towels from the rack and began drying herself, rubbing gently from hoof to shoulder and neck to rump. Certain that her coat was dry, she then took the towel and scrubbed her tail, careful not to pull too hard. She did the same to her mane, and looked in the mirror at her dangling hair.

Memorizing the shape she wanted, Rarity tried to remember the spell that could style hair. She took a deep breath, and focused on the curls, the way each hair would bounce so easily, and the deep shine that made her mane and tail so distinctive. She cast the spell, and azure light filled the bathroom, bouncing off of the steam and mirror.

Before the light had faded, Rarity could tell that the spell worked. Her hair bounced and curled as it should and she managed a sly smile. _Oh, I bet Twilight would be proud, _she thought. _I wonder if she would ever let me style her mane like this? That might look gorgeous. _She gave a wistful sigh. _Not that she needs any help, though. _

After applying her eyeshadow, Rarity stepped out of the bathroom to find Twilight slowly working her way out of bed. After a moment of worry, Rarity took the lead to start the conversation.

"Did you sleep well, Twilight?" Rarity asked. She did her best to hide any hint of panic.

Twilight nodded groggily, and it took a few shakes of her head before she replied. "Yeah, I slept well. I had the weirdest dream before I woke up, though. I was snuggling with this really warm pillow, and then something crashed through a window and knocked the pillow away. And then there was something about a waterfall? It was really strange."

Rarity steadied herself, and tried to hide her panicked breathing. After she took a few stealthy breaths, she asked, "R-really now?" _Get it together! You can still keep this from getting worse! Just think!_ "You know, I think I read somewhere that coffee can affect your dreams if you drink it too soon before bed. Maybe that's what caused it?" she offered hopefully.

Twilight just shrugged and blinked her bleary eyes. "You look all gussied up this morning. Hoping to meet someone at breakfast?" she teased.

Rarity chuckled. _Such a sense of humor. _She waved her hoof, dismissing Twilight's little joke. "No, no, nothing like that. I just don't plan on returning to the room except to pick up the dresses and whatnot for the show. I'm just going down for a quick breakfast, and I'll be back to grab them. I have much to do to get ready for the actual show, you know."

Twilight nodded and mumbled, "Good luck."

After Twilght's response, Rarity just added, "So, I'll see you when it's ready, around, say, 1 o'clock?" Again, Twilight nodded and shuffled towards the bathroom. Rarity smiled and turned to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway. When she heard the door click shut behind her, she headed towards the elevators and down to breakfast.

Rarity was seated promptly by a charming young maître d' and she quickly glanced over the menu. While she was browsing, a waiter brought a glass of water with a few slices of orange and lemon mixed in with the ice. She flashed a brief smile and set down her menu.

"Ah, mademoiselle, are you ready to order?" he asked, whipping out a notepad and charcoal with his horn. He looked much like the front desk staff, save for his cutie mark: instead of a bell, it was a covered silver tray.

"Yes, I do believe I am. I would like the Eggs Florentine, please, with two slices of tomato added, and some grated carrot. And a glass of apple juice, Sweet Apple Acres if you have it." She smiled again, and levitated the menu to the waiter. After he scribbled down her order, he took the notepad and menu and tucked it into his apron, before trotting off to the kitchens.

It wasn't long before the waiter returned from the kitchen with a tall glass of apple juice and a bottle unmistakeably marked with the Sweet Apple Acres logo. When the glass was finally set on her table, Rarity took a lady-like sip and savored the wonderful flavors of the juice.

_You know, Applejack and her family really know what they're doing. For all of her... brash manners, she really does know her craft. _She huffed, inaudible to to anyone but her. _Well enough to make to the tip-top of the Canterlot elite, even. Something I'm still working hard to do. Perhaps we're not so different, her and I. I might even be able to learn something from her. _

She paused that line of thought when she saw the steaming plate of Eggs Florentine making its way towards her table. When it passed by, however, her face became of a mix of a frown and a pout, and she turned to look where the food was headed. Her expression softened when she spotted a pale unicorn with a wavy blue mane and small moustache. Her eyes turned to his companion, another pale unicorn but with a light pink mane done in long curls.

"Fancy Pants! Fleur de Lis! Imagine bumping into you here!" she simpered, careful to keep her voice low.

"Ah, hello, Rarity," Fancy Pants replied in his typical drawling fashion. "What brings you back to Canterlot?"

Rarity's eyes twinkled and she held herself back to keep from bouncing out of her seat in excitement. "Oh, I'm just up here to debut a new line. I was just planning on a small show for Hoity-Toity and a friend who's visiting with me." She paused for a moment, mindful to word the next sentence very carefully. "Although, if you would care to join us, I can see to it that Hoity-Toity will make arrangements?" she offered, her eyebrow just ever so slightly raised, with a subtle smile playing about her lips.

Fancy Pants whispered to Fleur, and Rarity anxiously awaited their answer. After another minute of hushed whispers, Fancy Pants addressed Rarity. "Well, it seems that we have no other conflicting engagements today, so we would be happy to see the show. I do say, my dear, I am quite looking forward to what you have in store. I'm sure it will be smashing."

"I'll be sure to let Hoity-Toity know. Now, I'll let you two get back to your breakfast." She smiled and turned around in time to watch the waiter set down a plate of Eggs Florentine with tomato and grated carrot. With her horn, she gently took the silverware and cut into her meal, taking small bites, savouring each morsel.

Once she finished her breakfast, Rarity jotted down the room number on the bill and dashed off to retrieve the dresses for her show. As she left, she spotted Fancy Pants and Fleur-de-Lis just starting on their meal, and she tried her hardest to suppress a grin. _Oh, I can't wait! Hoity-Toity, Fancy Pants, Fleur, and Twilight? Pinch me, I must still be dreaming! _She bounced all the way up the elevator and to her room, smiling and giggling like a little schoolfilly.

Twilight finally showered and brushed her mane back to its normal straight edges. Facing the mirror, she blinked slowly, studying the violet-eyed pony staring back at her. _You know, Rarity might be right. I am pretty. At least I look good enough to head out to breakfast with Mom. _

After she strolled out of the bathroom, Twilight grabbed one of her saddlebags and tossed her bit purse into one side, and stashed the Element of Magic tiara in the other, carefully wrapped. One last triple-check of her things, and Twilight was ready to go.

Hearing the door click shut behind her, Twilight trotted towards the elevators. She glanced over to see an odd green pegasus and red unicorn together. They were whispering and giggling like schoolfoals, but Twilight thought nothing of it.

After an uneventful ride down to the lobby, Twilight waved to the front desk staff and walked out the front doors to the loud rumblings of the city of Canterlot. She carefully made her way through the crowds, paying close attention to her saddlebags to avoid them getting damaged. She cast the occasional glance to her sides, watching the city with the mixture of wonder and nostalgia that only her hometown could bring.

Twilight trotted past stall vendors, street musicians, cafes, and shops of all sizes. The strumming of a harp, the loud shouts of sellers hocking their wares, the tickling of bells and the sounds of hundreds of hooves clopping across the cobblestones brought back memories of Twilight's school years. It wasn't until Cafe Flora came into view that she smiled, though. Her mother was sitting at a table near the edge of the patio, and Twilight quickened her pace. She made a beeline for the table, which already had a place set for her.

"Mom! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Twilight set down her saddlebags next to her seat. As she went over to hug her mother, she looked around for another place setting or moved chairs. "Dad couldn't make it, then?"

Star Sparkle smiled wide and hugged her daughter back, nuzzling the side of her neck. "It's wonderful to see you too, Twilight. I've missed you so much." She pulled away and took her seat, before shaking her head. "But sadly, no. Your father is still working on that new telescope he's been planning for ages. I'll have to go back and help him along if he has any hope of finishing it this century!"

Twilight sighed, disappointed that she would have to wait to see her father, but she put on a smile for her mother. "Still, it's nice to see you again! So, shall we order?"

Her mother nodded, and raised her hoof to summon the waiter. He was a white unicorn with a slicked back grey mane, and a crossed fork and knife cutie mark.

"Ah, what shall I be getting you ladies this morning?" he asked, holding a notepad and pencil in front of him.

Twilight spoke up first. "I'll have waffles with cream and strawberries, please, and some apple juice to drink."

The waiter nodded and jotted down the order before turning to Star. "And for you, ma'am?"

"I'll have the flower platter, with a side of fruit, please. And orange juice." She smiled and handed both menus to the waiter, who tucked everything into his apron and trotted off to the kitchens. Star then turned to face her daughter. "So, what great adventures have you been on lately, dear?"

Twilight chuckled. "Mom! My adventures aren't that grand or epic." She paused for a moment, reflecting on the wonderful times with her friends. She smiled and chuckled again, with more warmth. "But my friends have made it pretty awe-inspiring. Maybe not enough to make a big novel or play out of it, but it's something special. I really think you'd like them."

"Well, tell me about them. What are they like? What not-so-grand adventures do you go on with them? What have you done that would make your mother's hair stand on end?" Star Sparkle chuckled and continued smiling as she tapped her hooves together, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, there's Pinkie Pie, and she's the one who likes to party." Twilight paused for a moment, and considered what to add. _How hard did she work to take care of the Cake's little foals? How welcoming is she to __**everypony**__?_ "She's actually really talented and caring once you get to know her, and I'm glad I did. She helped all of us throw my birthday party up the castle, remember?" Twilight said, sighing wistfully as she looked off in the distance.

When she saw her mother nod in reply, she continued. "Then there's Applejack, and she's strong and brave and honest and all of that. Her family makes the best apples ever. And she's got a huge family; I don't think you go anywhere in Equestria without meeting an Apple.

"And there's Rainbow Dash, the one who wants to join the Wonderbolts. I think she'll do it, too. She's an awesome flyer, and an even better friend. I even got her into reading, and she keeps visiting the library to pick up another _Daring Do_ book."

"You were telling me how she broke into the hospital just get the book back! Was she really that frightened of being judged?" Star asked with her head tilted.

Twilight laughed and nodded, before continuing. "And Fluttershy. She's the shyest, yet kindest pony I know. Really brave and protective, too. She stared down a full-grown dragon, if you can believe that. Saved all of our lives more than once. She even saved me personally by staring down a cockatrice. I think you sent her a thank-you card, right, after that letter I sent?"

Her mother just nodded and let Twilight keep going. "I don't think there's a creature or pony in Equestria Fluttershy couldn't care for.

"And finally, there's Rarity. She's the unicorn who designed all of our dresses. She's generous and helpful and... I don't know. She's just a great friend. And you should see her, she's gorgeous. You might actually get to meet her if she has time this weekend. She's got a show with one of the fashion moguls today. She invited me along too." Finally, her story finished, Twilight smiled brightly, looking at her mother.

"They sound wonderful, sweetie. I think Dad and I would love to meet all of them, but Rarity sounds like a good start," her mother replied. "And while you were off daydreaming, your waffles arrived, so dig in!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she chuckled, and picked up her cutlery to start eating. Her waffles were fluffy and delicious, the product of a well-mixed batter, she figured. The strawberries' tartness complemented the whipped cream's sweetness, something that she read about in a culinary book about providing a balance of textures and complimentary flavors. The apple juice tasted a little different than the juice she was used to from Sweet Apple Acres, but it still had the distinct Apple Family care and quality. _Perhaps Braeburn is getting some of his apples up this way? _she thought idly.

She looked up at Star Sparkle, and after swallowing her latest bite, simply asked, "So, you and Dad would want to meet Rarity? We might have time tomorrow, but we only have the weekend. I left Spike in charge of the library."

"You," her mom pointed at her, her tone deadpan, bordering on curious, "left our little Spike, a baby dragon who breathes fire, in charge of a library, with books, made of paper, in a library built in a tree?" The mixture of shock and disbelief was ringing through her words and written all over her face.

"Mooom!" Twilight said, her expression exasperated. "Spike is responsible, and all of my friends and the rest of the town will be looking out for them! Not to mention his flames are magical, and he's only damaged like one book in the entire time we've been in Ponyville, and that was a total accident." Her expression softened, and she gave a half smile. "And Mom, Spike is growing up, just like me."

Star Sparkle gave a motherly chuckle and smiled at how she could still push her daughter's buttons. "That's good, sweetie. You're still my little filly, and Spikey-Wikey will always be a part of the family. Now, tell me more about Rarity. She sounds like a wonderful marefriend if she's managed to charm you into attending a fashion show."

The blood drained from Twilight's face, before being replaced with a deep crimson blush. _Could I be __**that**__ obvious with my feelings that even my mother picks up on how I feel about Rarity? Oh, this is bad! _"M-m-m-marefriend? Oh, no, no, no, no. Mom, it's not like that at all. Rarity and I are just friends." _Who happen to be sharing a bed together, and went to the spa together, and are traveling together..._

Her mother just chuckled again and interjected, "Oh, honey, I'm just teasing."

Twilight took a steadying breath, and said, "We're close, that's all. She's one of the few unicorns in Ponyville, and she's been able to do these amazing things with illusion magic." She paused, and thought, _I had to research this love stuff on my own. Mom and Dad never talked about it. I don't even know how they'd feel about me dating another mare. I mean, they'd probably be alright with it, given Mom's teasing, but... Gah! I just don't know!_ "And you and Dad never talked about the whole romance and special somepony thing, at least as far as I remember."

Star placed a hoof on Twilight's, and reassured her daughter, "Well, when you do find that special somepony, no matter who you pick to be your partner, your father and I will respect that decision. We love you."

Twilight's eyes almost watered, and the corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled, her heart soaring. _So if, no, when Rarity and I are together, my parents will support us. That's... A load off of my chest, surprisingly. _She finished her waffles and juice and then gave her mother a big hug. "Thanks, Mom, that means a lot. And I'm glad I got to see you again. It's been far too long. I'll definitely be stopping by tomorrow to spend some time with you guys, and I'll see if Rarity isn't too busy to join us."

Her mother hugged back, and gave Twilight a reassuring nuzzle. "That sounds wonderful, Twilight. But for now, I have to dash. Or bolt." Her mom giggled. "We'll see you tomorrow. Your father will never get that telescope finished without my help." She gave Twilight a quick kiss on her cheek and dropped several bits on the table before getting up and heading out of the cafe.

"I love you darling!" she shouted back to Twilight.

"I love you too Mom!" Twilight shouted back, blushing a little at the very public display of family love. _And thank you so much for today. You have no idea how much this means. _


End file.
